Games To Live
by Klaine-Lover-103
Summary: Blaine Anderson lives a normal life in District 7. He has a brother and sister, a girlfriend and a generally good life. Kurt Hummel is from District 4. He loves life, his brother Finn, his best friend Rachel and his parents. Will the 69th annual games change these two?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for visiting my story! I wrote this because I'm a huge Klaine shipper and I wanted to try a Glee and Hunger Games crossover! Some of my two favorite things! I want you to have positive thoughts if your reading this before October 4! Klaine loves each other and they will ****_never_**** break up! In this one Kurt is 18 and Blaine is 17. Blaine has a younger sister too. So thanks and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Wake up Blaine!" Molly yelled. Blaine rolled over in his bed, trying to fall asleep again. It didn't work.

"Blaine! Get up! Mama's making breakfast! Julie called too, she's coming over in twenty minutes." Molly started pulling on his arm, trying to get him up. After about ten minutes he reluctantly got out of bed, following the thirteen-year-old downstairs.

"Good morning Blaine. I made waffles and orange juice. Did you sleep well?" his mother asked.

"I slept well, Mama. Thanks for asking." Blaine replied sitting down at the table.

"Cooper is coming today to visit." his mother said, smiling. Sure, visiting. Blaine wasn't an idiot, it's reaping day. He's there to make sure if one of us gets reaped he can talk to us _before_ it happens.

"Molly, I set your outfit on your dresser and Blaine yours is on your bed." his mother said serving the children.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"That must be Julie!" Blaine's mother said excitedly. She swung the door open, revealing Julie in a green sundress. Her long blonde hair was curled and she had used make-up to make her brown eyes pop.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson. It's nice to see you again. Is Blaine available?" she asked, flashing a smile.

"Why yes he is! Blaine dear, Julie is here!" his mother yelled. Blaine walked up to to Julie, his mother scurrying off to "clean".

"Hey Blainey Bear. How is my most perfect boyfriend?" Julie asked. Blaine couldn't stand when she called him that, in fact he didn't even like her very much. But this was his first relationship, he thought that's how they were supposed to work.

"I'm good. You?" he asked, plastering a smile.

"As good as one can be today." she kinda laughed.

"Wanna go up to my room?" he asked, she quickly nodded her head and they went up. The second Blaine closed the door, Julie was herself.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she remarked. Blaine looked down at his plaid pajamas.

"Um, pajamas?" he said.

"Ugh, filth. Why don't you ever respect me? You treat me like dirt!" she remarked, quite loudly.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way Jules. Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked.

"First of all, stop looking like a pig. Two, you have the worst room ever." Blaine looked around his room. There was a few pictures of him and her or him and friends. There was a shirt or two on the floor and then his bed and dresser. His bed had a light green and red plaid design on it.

"What don't you like about my room?" he asked, looking around once again.

"It looks so, so _gay_! Everything in it! I mean look at these paintings and a hat rack, really Blaine?" She knocked over his head sculpture.

Blaine's eyes got wide as he flew over and caught it.

"Do you know how much this cost?" Blaine yelled.

"Like it matters, let's make out now." she said, pushing him onto the bed. He gave her a light peck, but she wanted more.

"Jules, don't." she shot up.

"You don't tell _me _what to do!"

"I just don't wanna." he mumbled quietly.

"I knew it. You probably are gay." she got up, grabbed her purse and slammed the door.

-In District 4-

"Kurt, I'm scared." Rachel whispered as Kurt brushed her hair.

"Rachie it's fine, we're not gonna get picked. We're safe." he replied gently.

"How do you know though?" Kurt paused. He didn't. All he could do was stay positive.

"Guys, Burt says we should get going." Finn always came at the right time.

"OK, come on Rach. Let's get this over with." They left the house and headed towards the Justice Building in the center of town. After the general process, it was time. Kurt hugged Rachel.

"We'll be fine." he whispered in her ear. Then it was Finn's turn, the couple kissed and separated.

"Thank god this is the last time!" Puck said when Finn and Kurt met up with him. All three boys waited patiently for the reaping to begin.

"Oh welcome my dearies!" yelled the all too recognizable voice of Amari Clocken, District 4's escort. Her freakish appearance was mocked by many of District 4. She had bright blue and green spikes as hair and pink flowers over her limbs.

"Well, hunnies, shall we began? As always appropriate, ladies first!"

-In District 7-

"This is taking too long!" Wes yelled.

"Calm down Wes! It'll start soon." Just as Trent said that, Parri Maysith walked out, District 7's escort. His silver curls bouncing and his green vine tattoos more radiant than ever. Behind him was Johanna Mason, the only female victor in the district.

"Well now! Let's start!" he reached his hand into the female's reaping bowl. Blaine's stomach knotted, he prayed for neither Molly nor Julie to get picked.

Parri cleared his throat and read the name loud and clear, "Autumn Rigon! Come up dear!" Blaine paused, he recognized that name. She was one of Molly's friends. A year younger. The cameras eventually found her standing, pale as the snow.

"Come up hun! You've been chosen!" she slowly walked, as a robot, up to the stage.

"OK, boys now!" he reached his hand into the bowl, pulling out a single slip. He read the name clearly. Did Blaine hear him right?

-In District 4-

"Gem Loveno!" Amari said, a smile on her face. Kurt recognized the name, it was a popular girl from school. She was 17 and had been training all her life. She practically ran up to the stage, slipping in a sick smile.

"Op! Well looks like we have an eager beaver here. Let's see if this year's boy is too!" she reached into the globe full of thousands of names, 7 of which were Kurt's.

"K, Kurt Hummel!" she yelled smiling. Kurt's name echoed through the district. But he felt as he had glue on his shoes. He felt his body carrying himself somehow though. He was on the steps and Amari grabbed Kurt's and Gem's hands, pulled them up high and announced "Ladies and Gentleman welcome your District 7 tributes! Gem Loveno and Kurt Hummel!" A few people clapped, not many though. Most just stared, surprised by this year's picks.

-In District 7-

He repeated himself, "Blaine Anderson, are you here son?" Blaine walked up, the stage moving closer. Parri pulled Blaine onto the stage and screaming to the top of his lungs "This is going to be the best games ever! To our tributes Blaine Anderson and Autumn Rigon!" Not a single soul clapped, instead they whistled. They whistled District 7's love tune. Several peacekeepers came and lead them inside the Justice Building, to wait for visitors. The first one to visit didn't surprise Blaine, what she said did.

"Hey Jules." Blaine smiled and tried to pull her into a hug. She backed away.

"I hope you die in the games. At least then I won't have to sneak around with Tyler." she hissed, leaving and slamming the door. Next who came was no surprise either.

"Blaine!" Molly ran to him crying. She wrapped herself around him. He picked her up and set her on the couch. He knelled in front of her.

"Molly, you have to promise me something." she nodded her head slowly.

"You have to be strong. I don't know if I'll make it. I have to try and protect Autumn. She's so young. She needs help in there. I want you to know, me dying isn't the end of the world. You have a whole life in front of yourself. You just can't let that go." a small tear streamed down her face but she nodded again. Blaine grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you." he mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too." she said letting go. Blaine looked up his mother, who was standing there watching the scene.

"Mama, just, just, don't lose hope. You need to be strong. I'll always love you." he gave his mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Blaine turned to his father.

"Make District 7 proud. Be another Johanna Mason." his father huffed. Blaine looked his father up and down. He said nothing and went to Cooper.

"Stay alive, Squirt." Cooper said. No matter how joking he tried, Blaine saw a hint of a tear in Cooper's eye.

"I love you Coop." Blaine said grabbing the older boy. His family waved and left.

Next came some of the people who had forever changed his life.

"Guys, I'm gonna miss you." he said addressing his Dalton classmates.

"We'll miss you too." the Dalton boys said, some of them even started crying. Each of them grabbed Blaine in a hug and left.

-In District 4-

"I don't wanna go Rachie." Kurt sobbed into Rachel's shoulder.

"I know Kurt, but you'll do good. Me and Finn'll raise money and send you food and weapons and everything you need." Rachel replied.

"Can you send me my nightly moisturizing routine?" Kurt joked between sobs.

"We'll try." she laughed, then started crying again. "I should go. Let some other people visit you." Rachel hugged Kurt, practically squeezing his guts out.

The next visitors were more emotional than he expected.

"Kurt. Live!" Puck wailed, hugging Kurt.

"I'll try my hardest, Noah." Kurt said, patting Puck's back. Puck let go, wiping his tears.

"Come back fast bro." Finn said standing in front of Kurt.

"OK, Finn." Kurt said. The two boys then left, and the others came in.

"I'll miss you Kurt." Carol said grabbing Kurt into her arms.

"I'll miss you too, Carol." Kurt was crying once again. Carol let go, wiping some of her many tears.

"I love you Kurt. I'll miss you so much." Burt said grabbing his son into a hug.

"I love you so much dad. I don't want to go."

"I know Kurt. I know."

"Time's up." A peacekeeper said coming in. Burt and Carol left holding hands.

"Time to go to the Capitol, kid."

-In District 7-

"To the Capitol. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

-In Capital Train-

"So, what are you guys' names again?" Finnick Odair asked.

"Gem Loveno's the name. Don't wear it out." Gem says.

"And you?"

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt mumbles.

"OK, so do you guys have any talents?" Finnick asks.

"Well, I'm good with knives, spears and hand to hand combat." Gem smiles slyly.

"That's good. What about you Kurt?"

"Nothing, unless you count a good fashion sense."

"Don't worry. We'll think of something, Kurt." Finnick says patting Kurt's back.

"We're about to get to the Capitol. We have to get to the training center and our suite as fast as we can. Got it?" Finnick said. The train skidded to a halt and Kurt peered out the window. It was amazing.

* * *

-District 7's Suite-

"Blaine? Are you in there?" Some knocked on the door, followed by Autumn's voice.

"Yeah! Come on in!" The door slid open and Autumn tiptoed inside. She had a light pink night dress and and was holding a blanket. She looked as if she could have been five.

"Parri asked me to get you. Their replaying the reapings." she said in her quiet voice.

"Sounds good." he said following the young girl out of his room. They both sat down as the reapings re-played. Blaine tried to memorize everyone's faces.

First there was a pretty blonde from District 1 but she was quickly replaced by a volunteer, a Latino girl in a tight green dress. Next there was a blonde boy with big lips and a darker girl from District 3. After that there was a smiley boy with brown hair from District 6. Then there was a short Asian girl from District 9. Next there was a girl with dark brown hair and a preppy skirt from District 12. There was one person that caught Blaine's eye though. It was a boy, a little older than himself, probably 18. He was taller than Blaine, he had short brown hair, blue eyes, and two boys next to him looked quite upset. He was from District 4. He might be a Career.

"Looks like that's it. Get a good night sleep guys." Johanna said, leaving.

"Blaine." Autumn said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked turning to the young girl.

"Can, can, can you tuck me in?"

"I'd love to." Blaine said picking her up in his arms. He brought her to her room and set her in the soft bed. He propped the blanket up to her chin.

"Do you need anything else?" Blaine asked.

"Just one thing. Could you sing to me?" Blaine smiled and nodded his head. He began in a clear voice.

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck with a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may!

Tomorrow!  
Tomorrow!  
I love ya  
Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way!

He gave her and quick kiss on the forehead and retreated to his room.

* * *

-District 4's Suite-

"Up! Up! Up!" Finnick Odair's voice boomed. Kurt groaned and check the time.

"It's 5:30 Finnick!"

"You sir will call me !" Finnick yelled.

"We're the same fricken' age!" Kurt felt someone pick him up. "Damn Finnick." Kurt thought. Finnick threw him on the couch downstairs and went to go get Gem. Kurt straightened up and went to the bathroom to fix himself up. Inside the bathroom was not what he expected. There was hundreds of different lotions, face creams and types of soap. Kurt started with a green soap that had dark blue beads in it. At first it stung but then came a cooling sensation. Next he grabbed a yellow face cream. Then some bright pink lotion. It was much better than anything he could get in District 4.

"Kurt Hummel! Get your damn ass over here!" Finnick screamed. Kurt left the bathroom and went to see what Finnick was throwing a hissy fit about.

"Yes, Finnick?" Finnick kinda groaned.

"We need to get you to the stylists." he said.

"Do I look like I need a stylist?" Kurt replied.

"Just, let's go." Finnick grumbled.

* * *

"Dammit! That hurts!" Blaine yelled. His stylists were currently waxing every inch of his body.

"Calm down!" Daccila said. "These people in the Capitol all look insane." Blaine thought. Daccila was a man in his mid-thirty's with blue tattoos all over his body. He had a shaven head and was about six feet tall. Prix was a short, stout women with long yellow hair with red tips and orange skin. She looked as it she was the sun itself. Lastly was Maura, she actually looked semi-normal. Maura had short black hair and a tattoo of a heart on her neck. She was young, maybe 19. She was about 5' 6".

"OK. You look good now. We can get you to Sugar." Prix said.

"Who's Sugar?" Blaine asked sitting up.

"She's your stylist." Maura said. The three left the room, leaving Blaine in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and kinda boring. I just needed a filler, next up, opening ceremonies! I hope you guys are liking it!**


End file.
